Of Boys and Bras
by ironia-vitae
Summary: Girls are such mysterious things.... It's a fatal attraction. Especially where Rin is involved. LenxRin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I found out there was a Vocaloid section yesterday, and I was like, "Sweet! I have Vocaloid fics!" So here they are-- one is. The rest shall come later. Including the crack-ish counterpart to this one. xD So... Enjoy!

Of Boys and Bras

What is it about girls that is so mysterious that males are drawn in, only to be consumed by the mysterious power that is girls? I thought that since I had a twin sister, I would by some grace, be exempt from this cold law of nature. I thought that somehow the apocryphal ways of females would not throw me for such a loop as they did other 14-year-old boys. I thought that when I saw my sister's bra lying on the floor of the bathroom I would still be able to think.

Yeah. Didn't happen.

I must have looked like a deer in the headlights, because all I remember is just staring at it through the slightly cracked open door. It looked silky and delicate. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. The soft, foreign shape of two cups, two straps and a clasp dug up a wealth of curiosity, amazement, and fatal attraction that I had, until now, managed to beat down. Any logic or sense of ethics within me died an instant death, and the part of my brain that was drowning in hormones went into overdrive- until I heard a high-pitched scream from my immediate left. Miku was staring at me in horror.

"Pervert!!"

Shit! "N-No—"

"What's going on?" Meiko's voice from the right, cornering me.

"It's not—"

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Rin, hair still dripping wet and only a towel wrapped around her frame- the final key to my destruction. The girls stared at me, and I stared at Rin, cheeks burning.

Then, it came:

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!" and a sharp blow to my jaw.

"And that's the long dream I had." I sat on the couch, nursing my cheek as Kaito handed me a bag of ice. Cringing as the cold froze my wound, I sighed. "If only that was the punch line…" Kaito frowned sympathetically.

"I can't really blame her, though."

Rin padded into the living room barefooted, humming triumphantly. As she passed, I caught a smirk on her lips. Visible underneath her white t-shirt was the thin outline of her bra. I pouted helplessly at her retreating back.

Damn it…!


	2. Version 2!

A/N: Version 2! Version 2! xD It was inspired by the title.... haha. Enjoy the crack-ish-ness!

Of Boys and Bras- Version 2

What is it about girls that is so mysterious that males are drawn in, only to be consumed by the mysterious power that is girls? I thought that since I had a twin sister, I would, by some grace, be exempt from this cold law of nature. I thought that somehow the apocryphal ways of females would not throw me for such a loop as they did other 14-year-old boys. I thought that when I saw my sister's bra lying on the floor of the bathroom I would still be able to think.

Yeah. Didn't happen.

I must have looked like a deer in the headlights, because all I remember is just staring at it through the slightly cracked open door. It looked silky and delicate. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. The soft, foreign shape of two cups, two straps and a clasp dug up a wealth of curiosity, amazement, and fatal attraction that I had, until now, managed to beat down. Any logic or sense of ethics within me died an instant death, and the part of my brain that harbored crazy fantasy took over. The next moments glazed over in my mind. It wasn't until I felt eyes boring into my side that I snapped out of my stupor. Miku was staring at me with unbridled shock. I stared back, gradually becoming aware of an unfamiliar tightness about my chest. Dread hit me like a wave.

"U-Umm…"

"Pervert!!"

Shit! "N-No—"

"What's going on?" Meiko's voice from the right, cornering me.

"It's not—"

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Rin, hair still dripping wet and only a towel wrapped around her frame- the final key to my destruction. The girls stared at me, and I stared at Rin, cheeks burning.

Then, it came:

"Len, why the hell are you wearing my bra?"


End file.
